


归宿

by mocha123



Category: offgun
Genre: Other, 爸比滚宝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocha123/pseuds/mocha123
Summary: 虐心虐身
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 5





	归宿

[off×gun] 归宿  
*offgun篇*伪骨科*虐  
*情节虚构勿上升真人  
*人设OOC预警

1.

从父亲第一次把他带回家开始，off就不喜欢他，浑身脏兮兮的，又瘦又小，就像个街边的乞丐，只有一双眼睛格外的明亮，直愣愣地盯着他看，仿佛要看进他的心里。

“以后他就是你的弟弟。”父亲没有说明他的来历，只是淡淡地这么说了一句，他们的家里就多了一个人的存在，而户口簿上也多了一页。

小乞丐洗干净以后其实挺好看的，巴掌大的小脸奶白奶白，两颗转动的眼珠就像布达拉宫里的黑玛瑙，粉粉的嘴唇性感的形状让off想起了美术课上老师画的那个最漂亮的嘴部模型。

小乞丐是有名字的，叫 Gun ATP，可是off给他取了一个小名“小哑巴”，因为这个弟弟除了在需要帮忙的时候会怯怯地叫上一声“哥哥”，其余的时候是完全不说话，跟他呆在一起就像跟个没有灵魂的木头人在一起一样，无聊到极点。

因为父亲是个警察，经常外出执行任务，偌大的家里常常只有两个年幼的孩子和帮忙做饭打扫卫生的保姆，而母亲在off很小的时候就被父亲得罪过歹徒绑架侮辱枪杀，所以off一直跟父亲的关系不远不近，他想恨他，可是他是这个世界上他仅余的亲人，他想爱他，可是每每午夜时分，母亲被当着他的面被凌辱，那些人狞笑着的恐怖面孔，子弹穿过母亲额头血淋淋的窟窿，不停地提醒着他，是他害死了她，这种矛盾的情感让他不知所措，只能用年少的叛逆来逃避。

off比gun大上五岁左右，gun是在六岁来到他们家，在gun刚刚背起小学的书包的时候，off已经领回了初中的课本，因为父亲的强制要求，两个人一直是一间卧室一张床，不过彼此都是睡在床的两边，背对着，谁也不搭理谁，off一开始不明白这是为什么，直到那些父亲不在的日子里，他终于明白了他这样做的原因。

每当夜晚来临的时候，白天那个害羞内敛不喜欢与人靠近的小哑巴就像变了一个人一样，伸出了伤人的獠牙，白天里手无寸铁之力的小哑巴跨坐在off身上，双手死死的掐着他的脖子，闭着眼睛哭喊，“我要杀了你！我要杀了你！”他的力气很大，off一时挣脱不了，差点被活活掐死，最后没办法一脚把他踹下床去，小哑巴摔在地上，醒了过来，泪眼婆娑地愣在原地，抱着膝盖低低的啜泣，少年的off以为是自己刚刚的行为太过分了，下了床想抱一抱这个弟弟，但是小哑巴却惶恐地不住往后退，off于他，莫过于洪水猛兽。

遭到这么嫌弃的off也清楚的看清了自己的位置，再怎么共处一室朝夕相处，血液里的基因是改变不了的，亲的就是亲的，领养的就是领养的，狼是永远养不熟的。

自从那一晚以后，兄弟两个本来就不亲近的关系更加疏远，而父亲偶尔回家一次发现两个字之间的尴尬相处，也没多说什么，只是叮嘱off不要欺负gun，off当时就翻了个白眼，嘲讽地说道，“呵，谁能欺负他？保不定哪天睡着睡着就被他掐死了……”小哑巴依然默不作声，可是在父亲转过身看不到的角度里，off看见，他的眼睛里，分明带着泪光。

学生的作文里，出现最多的题目是关于你的家人，off在考场里看这款眼前的题目发了愁，他思来想去，家里的人就那么几个，母亲早逝，她残留的记忆被时间无情的冲刷，唯一让off铭记到骨子里的还是那些无休无止的噩梦，父亲呢，从小到大陪伴off的时间屈指可数，他永远不是在执行任务就是在执行任务的路上，这么数过来，他唯一可以写的，居然是一个与他没有血缘关系的继弟，在他家住了四年的小哑巴。

那些与小哑巴单独相处的片段流水一样滑过心头，不知不觉间他们已经一起走过了这么久，他并没有很特意地去关注这个比他小五岁的弟弟，可是在他在的地方他的视线总是忍不住黏附在他身上，off不知道这是因为那个晚上给他留下的印象太深，还是这个不爱说话的弟弟，自身有着让人无法忽视的魅力。

小哑巴现在白白净净，比女孩子还要好看，睫毛又长又翘，跟两把小扇子一样，他最爱吃木瓜沙拉，酸酸的那种，他很喜欢甜品，最喜欢学校门口第三家店的椰奶布丁，他不喜欢跟陌生人说话接触，怯怯的样子就像一只刚出生的小奶狗，他不喜欢下雨天，每次下雨天就会做噩梦，又哭又喊，但是再也没掐过哥哥……

作文已经快接近结尾，off被那密密麻麻一大板吓了一跳，向来不擅长写作文的他居然快写满了全部的格子，而他所知道的小哑巴的所有，还没有说出十分之一。

他和小哑巴的关系发生转折是在高中的那一年，那一年，他刚刚入高一，结识了很多新朋友，也学会了抽烟喝酒，学会了把不三不四的朋友带回家，烟雾缭绕着整个房间，几个少年聚在一起看霓虹国的影片，目不转睛地盯着上面进行的活塞运动，一个个呼吸粗重。

而在某一天，和几个狐朋狗友又聚在一起观摩的off感觉索然无味，朋友看着他的表情，神秘地笑了笑，说给他看个好看的，当看到电脑上那两具纠缠在一起的白花花的身体时，他的眼睛瞪的快跳出眼眶，朋友看到他并不排斥，试探着摸向他的下体，却被他一个巴掌打掉，呵斥着拒绝了，在送走他们以后，他却忍不住一再回味，一直寡淡的欲望急速的膨胀了起来。

那段时间，他时常半夜躲在浴室里偷偷的解决着，然而在握着还未发育完全的阳具时，他的脑海里却浮现了那个清秀的脸庞，在他模糊的意识里，他朝他甜甜地笑着，对着他脱下了学校的制服，半跪在他的腿间，虔诚的表情就像献祭的神子……那一个晚上，是他最记忆深刻的时候，以至于在日后看见那个梦中的脸颊，他都会觉得不自在，偶尔的一次肢体触碰，他就像是触了电一样，在对上对方清澈的眼神，又懊恼心里的那些小心思是如此的肮脏。

一次KTV的聚会之后，他喝的醉醺醺地回到家，东倒西歪地倒在房间里的床前，小哑巴早已经睡着了，清冷的月光透过半开窗户洒在他熟睡的面容上，他就像一个不染纤尘的天使，所有的污秽都沾染不了他，也许是酒精的作用，平日里一直苦苦压抑的欲望现在挣脱束缚在体内叫嚣着，他打开电脑，放出了私藏的影片，看着小哑巴熟睡的脸，褪下了裤子，手里握着快速的活动着。

“啊……嘶……”也不知道是过了多久，他终于尽数泄在了自己的手里，可是他并没有被满足，他看着那张圣洁的脸庞，心里产生了奇异的想法，他想……

这时，那双眼睛缓缓睁开了，off像看鬼一样看着他坐了起来，身上的宽松白T恤松松垮垮地搭在肩膀上，他的眼睛很澄澈，完全没有刚刚睡醒的迷糊和朦胧，他就这么看着，看着他的哥哥，丑态百出。

“呃……这个……”off尴尬的拉起裤子，不知道该说些什么，而小哑巴下一秒的话让他差点站不住，“你在看着我自慰吗？哥哥？”

off点头也不是，否认也不是，羞的恨不得在地上找个地缝钻进去，小哑巴看着他的眼睛越干净越清澈，他就感觉自己越肮脏，居然对自己的弟弟产生了这种龌龊的想法，还当着他……

后来发生的事情就像在做梦一样，他白日里的幻想，像一个天使一样，赤着脚从床上一步一步走向他，跪在他的面前，亲手拉开他的拉链，褪下他的内裤，抚摸着那灼热的物什，红润的小嘴吐气如兰，“哥哥，我帮你吧？”他的声音又甜又软，电脑上的影片还在播放着，进出的啧啧水声就像是教堂里最动听的颂歌，明明做着吞吐着的事情，off却感觉自己的整个灵魂从内到外都被涤荡了一遍。

这件事情成了两个人之间的小秘密，off总是警告着自己小哑巴是他的弟弟，可是在一次又一次无意地将他扑倒在床上后，内心里蒸腾的欲望烧的他头脑发胀，什么人伦道德什么正人君子都被抛诸脑后，他亲手褪下他的上衣，亲吻舔舐他的每一寸肌肤，而那光洁的脊背上狰狞伤疤被大片大片的粉色覆盖，他亲手脱下他的裤子，摸进流水的穴口，对于他来说，那就是蜜浆，小哑巴湿漉漉的眼睛总是看的他丧失理智，而身下人一声又一声的甜哑地喊着“哥哥”无意于是最好的催qing剂，off只想肏死他。

在那些飞快消逝的夏天里，两个白衬衫的少年携手跑过着金黄的田野，咬掉冰淇淋的最后一口，一起坐在蔚蓝的大海边接吻，身后，是蓝天白云，一切的噩梦阴影都隐在年少的爱恋之下。

但是，在小哑巴成年的那一个晚上，一切都变化了。

今天是gun的生日，也是他搬来这个家的第十三年，平时鲜少回家的爸爸今天也匆匆赶回了家，带着蛋糕和礼物，一根一根的蜡烛点亮，关了灯以后，客厅里只有明亮的黄色火焰，照的每个人的脸都是温暖的颜色，off开心地为他唱着生日歌，gun在他们目光中闭上眼睛，开心的许愿，他要和哥哥永远永远在一起！

吹完蜡烛以后，off还在分着蛋糕，爸爸却把gun单独叫到了书房，他背对着gun，不知道为什么gun感到一阵的不安。

“小gun，如今你长大了，有些事情我也该告诉你了。”爸爸缓缓地转过身，时光在他脸上无情地留下刻痕，再也不复当年的帅气，多年的在外奔波劳累让他的身形已经不再挺直。

“你不是一直想知道你父母怎么死的吗？他们不是死于意外，是我杀的。”

是我杀的……gun不敢相信自己所听到的话，他颤抖着不住后退，摇着头，“不、不这不是真的！”他对他这么好，把他从那些追杀他的人手下救下来，领养了他，还让他认识了off，可是到头来，他最尊敬最感恩的人居然是杀害他父母的凶手？！

“你的父母原本和我一样是警察，他们毕业之后就去一个毒品团伙里面卧底，可是他们后来叛变了……”

一句又一句，就像一把刀子无情地揭开gun尘封的伤口，原本已经愈合的地方又被戳的鲜血淋漓，翻出血肉，“不！这不是真的！我不听！”gun尖叫着摇头，他的眼前划过父母亲惨死的面容和残缺的尸体，他伏在尸体上一遍又一遍的哭，他以为他们只是和他开个玩笑，只是睡着了，睡一会儿就会醒过来，可是直到滂沱的大雨冲刷了所有的血迹，他被淋的晕厥在他们身边，他们也没有再醒过来。

当他再次醒过来的时候，他被装在一个小箱子里关押到一个小房子里，一个陌生的男人日日夜夜的凌辱他，逼问他一个东西的下落，当off的爸爸把他解救出来以后，他已经浑身瘦骨嶙峋，遍体鳞伤。

为什么？！  
为什么要这样对他？！gun崩溃地抓着自己的头发，这些年，他一直把仇恨押注在那些折磨他的人身上，但是现在现实却狠狠地给了他一巴掌……

“我要杀了你！我要杀了你！”失了理智的gun红着眼拿起身边最近的花瓶砸向了off爸爸，伤口在额头上开出了血花，他却不闪不躲，仍由这个红着眼的孩子掐上他的脖子，眼看着他的脸色一点点变的青紫，而额头上的伤口涌出鲜血更是流到了自己的手上，gun有些慌了，他内心的善念还是在最后一刻打败了那个仇恨的魔鬼，他松开了这个养育自己多年的男人，看着自己满手鲜血，失神了退了几步。

而这时，书房的门开了。

off端着一盘水果，站在门口，怔怔地看着这书房里的满目狼藉，破碎的花瓶碎片，倒塌的书架，父亲流血的额头和脖子间的掐痕，以及满手鲜血的gun。

“怎、怎么回事？”

off艰难地开了口，他感觉嗓子又干又涩。

书房里的两个人都没有说话，父亲沉着脸，而gun只是不停地哭，事实再清晰不过了，可是并不知道前因后果的off只看到了眼前这一切，受伤的父亲，和手里淌着血的gun，“哐”水果盘掉在了地上，连带那柄水果刀。

他的弟弟，他的小哑巴，是世界上最善良的人，他连一个蚂蚁都不舍得踩，看到流浪猫流浪狗就想收留照顾，他每周都会去福利院照顾那些小朋友……他的情人，他喜欢的人，是世界上最善良的人，但是……

“啪！”一声响亮的巴掌声割破了书房里近乎压抑的沉默，off对着那个哭泣的人怒吼，“你怎么可以这样，他是你的父亲！”

“小off，是我的错……”额头还在流着血的的父亲站出来想为gun解释，但是却拦不住off拉扯住那个哭泣的小孩，然后直接一手覆了上去，覆在他迷恋的，曾经连伤一下都心疼的不得了的脸上。

那一巴掌抽的结结实实，将gun的心彻底抽碎，他尖叫着大声反驳，“不是的！他才不是我的父亲！他杀了我的父母，他是我的仇人！”他的声音尖利的几近锥子扎破了off的怒火，所有的愤怒就像破了的气球泄的无影无踪，off现在大脑里面一片混乱，怎么会？怎么会这样？！为什么爸爸会杀了小gun的父母？！谁能告诉他这到底是怎么回事？！

“是我错了，我不该，我不该跟他走，现在想想我居然对一个杀了我父母的人感恩戴德十几年，我居然爱上了他的儿子……”

gun哽咽地说着，白皙的小脸上那红色的指印清晰可见，比起那一巴掌甩在脸上疼痛的发麻，他的心更加疼痛的发麻，他一边说着一边后退，踩到了掉在地上的水果刀，他的眼里闪过一抹决绝，以迅雷不及掩耳之势捡起然后在那两个男人惊诧的神色中捅入自己的腹部。

“不要！！！”off再一次感觉到心脏被攥着的窒息与疼痛，而上一次，还是他看着母亲受尽屈辱死在他眼前时，心脏第一次出现了这种痛到快要骤停的感觉。

利刃入腹的痛让gun站不住身子，他握着刀柄，微笑着一把抽出，捅开的血窟窿就跟山洪爆发了一样，血色浸没了他的衣衫，他摇晃着身子，眼睛里此刻只有那个喜欢的少年。

“嗬……如果可以，我真想当时就死在那里……再也不要遇见你……”

“轰——”那道瘦削的身躯终是缓缓的倒下。

而凄厉的嘶吼也划破了这栋房子，外面，雷雨交加，沉闷的雷声与豆大的雨点冲刷着这一切。

几个月后，当黎明再次来临时，晨曦的曙光照耀在一个陌生房间的床上，床上的人缓缓睁开了眼睛，他看着眼前这个生的格外好看的青年，疑问道，“你是谁？”

尾记:

“这么多年了，你还不想让他恢复记忆吗？”甲板上靠着栏杆抽着烟的青年斜觑了一眼一边仰着头吹着海风的人，正是当年启蒙off开启禁忌之门的好友tay。

“不是我不想，而是他自己不想，或许，对他来说，记忆停留在没有我，没有父亲的那段时间里他是最快乐的。”

“啧，来根？”

面对着好友递过来的烟，无一例外又被off拒绝了。

“都这么多年了，你还是烟酒不沾，看来他确实改变你很多。”被拒绝的tay悻悻收回了手。

“嗯，可能有些人，注定就是宿命。”

tay懒得再搭理他，继续吹着海风吞云吐雾。

而两个人谈话的其间，远处蔚蓝的海面慢慢爬升一个火亮的圆球，一点一点攀沿至开阔的天际，烧红了半边天幕，连船下蔚蓝的海水，也搅入了半水金色，霞光落到甲板上，似是染上一层绮丽的光辉。

“off！”

再熟悉不过的声音，被唤了名字的人回头一看，那薄薄的霞光笼罩住的人，正对他甜甜的笑着。

而他，正是他一生所向之归宿。


End file.
